


Outcast (JJ Maybank)

by WritingWeirdo



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Foster Care, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWeirdo/pseuds/WritingWeirdo
Summary: Maya Robins had been to five foster homes in two years and she hadn't expected this one to be any different. She had lived there for two months and had decided that it wasn't until one day as summer started, she decided to explore the one part of the island she had never been to. The Outerbanks.Cross-posted on wattpadOuter Banks Season OneJJ Maybank Love Story
Relationships: JJ & Pope & John B. Routledge, JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), JJ Maybank/original female character, JJ/original female character
Kudos: 7





	1. Maya Robins

Name: Maya Nikole Robins

Looks: dark brown hair, dark brown eyes

Portrayed by: Maia Mitchell

Age: 16

D.O.B.: December 28th, 2002

Nicknames: May (everyone), Nikky (old friends)

Personality: Kind, shy, intelligent, strong, bookworm, creative, doesn't trust easily

Likes: Reading, music, playing piano, nature, marine life, animals

Dislikes: Bullies, liars, cheaters, death, people who hurt others, school

Hobbies: Reading, listening to music, taking walks, researching marine life

Family: Hope Robins (mother, deceased), Jason Robins (father, deceased), Alexander Robins (little brother)

Friends: Layla Adams, Damien Hall, Athena Quinn

Bio:

Hi I'm Maya Robins, but I haven't been called 'Maya' in years, 10 years to be exact. Everyone calls me May, other than my caseworker, Ms. Jones, she refuses to call me May. Oh I guess I should explain, when I was six, my parents died and I got put into the foster care along with my brother Alex who was only 2 at the time. We stayed together until I was around 14 when I became too old and we got separated. Ive been to several foster homes over the years, my newest one is in the Outerbanks. It's a strange place but it's not really much different, the only good thing is it's by the ocean. I haven't explored much but how interesting can a place called 'Outerbanks' really be?


	2. Cast

Maia Mitchell

as

Maya "May" Robins  
  


"My past is none of your business Maybank."

Elias Harger

as

Alexander "Alex" Robins

"Where have you been?"

Phoebe Tonkin

as

Hope Robins  
  


"Don't tell your dad."

Joseph Morgan

as

Jason Robins

"You will always be my little bird."

Olivia Rodrigo

as

Layla Adams

"I haven't seen you in years!"

Ross Lynch

as

Damien Hall

"You found her?!"

Sadie Sink

as

Athena Quinn

"Nikky?!"

Rudy Pankow

as

JJ Maybank

"Haven't seen you around before."

The Rest of The Cast

as

Their Characters

Disclaimer

I do not own Outer Banks or it's characters, I only own my original characters and their stories


	3. 01

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

**MAYA ROBINS STEPPED OUT** of her social worker's car as the wind blew in her face, pushing a strand of hair across her face. She licked her dry lips, wincing at the sting when her tongue went over the cut on her lip.

Maya was the first out of the car so when she heard a car door closed, she turned to look at her social worker, Ms. Jones.

Ms. Jones was a nice woman in her mid-thirties, she has light golden brown skin, light brown hair that hung in short tight curls, her hair went just above her shoulders, and hazel eyes which were covered by her black frame glasses, she always wore a light red almost pink color of lipstick paired with light mascara, She was currently wearing her usual work attire, a black blazer paired with a white button-up blouse, a black pencil skirt, and simple black heels. She held a file, Maya's file, in her hands.

Ms. Jones is Maya's second social worker after her parents' deaths when she was six years old, her previous social worker, a middle-aged white man Maya only remembered being Mr.Reed, stayed with her for a year when she was first in the system and then she got transferred to Ms. Jones. Her brother had the same first social worker before he too got transferred to another one, one that Maya was rarely able to get into contact with.

Maya looked back at the house in front of her as Ms. Jones stopped by her side. The house was a two-story, Victorian-style home with light yellow walls, white trim, and a dar brown roof, it had two-panel windows on the second floor with shutters, the windows on the first floor were taller but still had the shutters.

The house had a rather big porch which was furnished with a small dining table that seated four on one side while the other was more comfortable and held a small outdoor couch and a rocking chair.

The front door was a basic white, the front door was open wide while the screen door was left closed, the screen door had a doggy door on it and looking around the yard Maya found a small red dog house with a black roof, designed to look like a barn, with a small metal dish in front of it.

It was the type of home you'd see in a movie.

"This is it?" Maya asked with a raised brow.

Beside her, Ms. Jones nodded. "This is it." She responded, thinking the girl was nervous she continued, "The Kane's, they're nice people, you'll love them."

Maya nodded although she didn't believe her social worker, she never did. "Are there any children?" She asked hesitantly.

Ms. Jones shook her head, "No, only a couple, Zach and Hayley Kane, and their dog, Zeus." She told the anxious young teen.

Maya nodded taking a deep breath. "What kind of dog?" Maya asked curiously.

Ms. Jones smiled softly, knowing the girl loved animals, possibly more than humans. "Why don't you go in and see for yourself?" She suggested.

Maya took a shaky breath now. "Right." She nodded.

"Maya." Ms. Jones called when the girl began to walk up to the porch, Maya immediately turned back, not bothering to correct the woman who had always called her by her full name rather than the nickname that Maya preferred. "You can call me anytime." She told the girl softly.

Maya nodded hesitating for a moment before she spoke, "Have you heard about Alex?"

Alex or Alexander Robins was her younger brother, he was twelve now but only two when their parents died. Their social workers (mostly Ms. Jones) had worked to have them be put together as much as possible until Maya got too old and they were separated, that was when Maya was 14, she hadn't seen her brother since.

They called as much as they could but it wasn't the same and they both knew it.

Ms. Jones sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Maya." She told the girl.

Maya shook her head, forcing herself not to bite her lip as she could make her cut bleed if she did so, something she had found out the hard way. "It's fine." Maya ignored the tears that welled in her eyes as she turned away from the woman and continued to the porch.

Maya reached the door first but waited for Ms. Jones, knowing she always insisted on meeting the couple first even if she had already met them.

Ms. Jones wasn't far behind and swiftly knocked on the door, her file tucked neatly under her arm as she waited for the Kane couple to come to the door.

It wasn't long at all before the couple came to the door, they seemed to be anxious, Maya noted immediately before taking in the couple. The man, Zach Kane, was the one who had opened the screen for them, he was in his late-twenties, no older than 28, he had tan skin and short dark brown hair that was gelled back however a single strand of his hair fell in his face, he had light blue eyes and a kind smile, he wore a simple light blue button-up paired with blue jeans and a pair of black shoes.

The woman, Hayley Kane, stood beside her husband, she seemed to be the same age if not a year younger than her husband, she was shorter than the man though somewhat taller than Maya, she was blonde and had dark blue eyes, her hair was curled although Maya could tell it was naturally straight, it went to her shoulders and Maya guessed it would go to her breasts when straight, she wore a navy blue dress with white polka dots, the dress went to just below her knees and had short sleeves, she wore black flats with the dress and had on a light pink lipstick with fake lashes, her lips were unnaturally red though they still looked good. She had a smile that matched her husband's and showed off her perfectly white teeth.

"Hi there!" Hayley Kane greeted before Ms. Jones could get a word out.

Maya forced an uneasy smile on her face upon realizing that both the couple's eyes were on her, unlike she had seen before they didn't seem disgusted or even shocked by her appearance, they did seem a little surprised by the cut on her lip but didn't say a word. Maya's hands instinctively went to her wrist which had a bruise on it that was covered by the jean jacket she wore over her black and white polka dot short sleeve shirt, she paired the shirt with light blue jeans and a pair of worn black high top converse that threw off the look but seemed to fit her much better than the rest of her outfit.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kane, I'm Ms. Jones." Ms. Jones greeted the couple first, putting her hand out for one of them or both of them to shake.

The man moved first, shaking the woman's hand before allowing his wife to do the same. "Please call us Hayley and Zach." Mrs. Kane spoke as Maya shuffled on her feet nervously.

Maya cleared her throat as Ms. Jones glanced at her, giving her a look that told her it was time for her to introduce herself. "I'm Maya Robins, but I go by May." She told them nervously.

"Hi there May!" Hayley greeted with a smile.

Before any of them could say another word, a bark was heard, the only warning they got before a great Bernese mountain dog with a mix of black, light brown, and white fur came barreling through, going right underneath the couple to greet the guests and get their attention. Ms. Jones paid the dog no mind, petting it briefly while Maya smiled and kneeled to greet the dog.

"Hello there." She greeted, seeming happier than when she spoke to the couple as she pets the dog who gave the girl kisses, liking her immediately.

Zach Kane chuckled from the door, "That's Zeus." He told the girl before whistling to get the dogs attention, the dog, Zeus immediately paused before rushing to his owner's side, Zach smiled at Zeus, petting him absentmindedly as he spoke to the girl, "He's turning three this year."

Maya smiled and the couple had hope. Hope that maybe the girl would be happy here, maybe she could fit in with their small family.

"Shall we go inside?" Ms. Jones suggested before glancing at Maya. "Maya do you want to..." Ms. Jones trailed off.

Maya knew what she meant as she nodded. It was time for Ms. Jones to speak with the couple and, as she told the girl when she was younger with too many questions, have an adult conversation, meaning Maya was to disappear for a while. "I'll go explore the neighborhood." She told her social worker who smiled kindly and nodded.

"Why don't you take Zeus?" Zach suggested as Zeus ran back to the girl, seeming to be a tad attached. "He likes you and he's trained to walk by your side so you don't need to bother with a leash." He continued.

Maya nodded with a happy smile as she pets the dog by her side who was already her favorite part of the entire place. "Alright, I'll be back soon." She told the pair who nodded, letting Ms. Jones in as she left the porch and began her walk around the neighborhood.

Mr. Kane had not lied, Maya realized almost immediately. Zeus was well trained and did indeed walk right by her side, never straying, not even when the neighbor's cat came out and ran across the street, it was clear he didn't need a leash that much as they walked around the neighborhood.

Maya was enjoying her surroundings although truthfully she wasn't focusing on them, she enjoyed the breeze in her hair and the chirps of wildlife mixed with the boats on the water nearby, the neighborhood seemed rich although looking farther ahead, Maya could tell it was not at all the richest neighborhood in the bunch. Beyond this small fact, Maya didn't notice much about the neighborhood.

She had come to a stop when she spotted the perfect view of the ocean, smiling softly as memories of an innocent childhood before the age of six came to mind, as well as newer memories of when she was able to take Alex to the beach to get away for the day.

"Nikky?!" A voice called suddenly making Maya jump.

Maya's full name was Maya Nikole Robins and when she was a child she had insisted that people (mostly her friends) called her Nikky or Nik even.

Even then she didn't like her first name. But how did this girl know that nickname?

Maya's head whipped around until she found the culprit, a girl around her age with brown hair that was put into a side ponytail stood on the other side of the street staring at her, the girl wore a dark red short-sleeved top with blue Jean shorts and black converse that were much nicer not to mention newer than Maya's. The most important observation was that this girl seemed familiar.

"I haven't seen you in years!" The girl said in shock, a smile on her face before it fell, hesitation appearing in the girl's eyes as she wondered if she was wrong, "You are Nikky aren't you?" The girl asked taking a step closer.

Maya looked the girl over, still trying to figure out how or why this girl seemed familiar. "Who's asking?" Maya asked tensely.

The girl's eyes widened. "You don't remember?" She asked before shaking her head, "Of course you don't remember. I'm Layla Adams, we were friends when we were kids."

Maya's eyes widened as memories flashed in her mind, memories of her and the girl standing in front of her as children, playing together almost every day, of course, it wasn't just them.

As a child, before everything changed that is, Maya had three best friends who she was convinced would be her friends forever, those friends were Damien Hall (the only boy Maya wasn't convinced had cooties at the time), Athena Quinn, and Layla Adams. "Oh my god." Maya breathed, "Wow, how are you here?" Maya asked in shock.

"My parents moved here when I started high school." Layla explained before crossing the street, noticing the dog by her side for the first time. "Is that Zeus?" She asked recognizing the dog from her neighborhood.

Maya nodded, petting the dog who had never dared to leave her side absentmindedly. "Yeah, the Kane's are—" Maya hesitated, not knowing if the girl would understand the terms and not wanting to risk the pity looks if she did. "I'm staying with them." Maya decided to say.

Layla grinned. "That's great, I live right across the street from them actually." She told the girl from her childhood before glancing at her watch. "I should get going now but maybe we can hang out sometime?"

Maya didn't even think about it before she nodded with a soft smile. "Sure." She told the girl who smiled and bounded off to go home.

Home, Maya wished she had that. Someplace she could always go to, that was always there, never changing and always safe. Someplace full of love and family, someplace like the home she used to have.

Maya hasn't had a true home since she was six years old and she doubted she would ever get another one.

Maya sighed, shaking her head as she looked down at Zeus. "Come on boy, they should be done now." She told the dog who seemed to grin at her, panting softly as the teen turned around and began the short walk back to the Kane house, paying even less attention to the neighborhood than she had the first time around.

꧁ 𝟸,𝟹𝟺𝟺 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂

**< ~~~~• Notes •~~~~>**

**Hayley Kane**

**Portrayed By**

**Jaime King**

**Zach Kane**

**Portrayed by**

**Bradley Cooper**


	4. 02

**  
< ~~~~• 𝚃𝚆𝙾 𝙼𝙾𝙽𝚃𝙷𝚂 𝙻𝙰𝚃𝙴𝚁 •~~~~>**

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

It had been two months since Maya moved to the Outer Banks and she didn't find it too interesting. She had explored parts of the island but only on the side deemed Figure Eight, she had never gone to the other side and after spending two months on the island, she didn't think the other side could be that interesting.

As far as Maya was aware, the whole island was full of rich snobs, most of which she never wanted to know, some were alright though they were diamonds in the rough, most good 'Kooks' hid their good side and on the outside seemed to be exactly like the rest of them.

Even Layla was acting more snob like.

Although Maya loved her friend and mostly saw the side Layla only showed her closest friends whom she trusted, there were times where around other people Maya could hardly recognize the girl.

She would put on a cheery grin that was so obviously fake and even twirled her hair like a school girl while she chatted in a higher voice than usual before turning back to her normal, sane self when those people left.

Maya did not enjoy that side to Layla although, observing the people of her side of the island called the Kooks, she understood why. It was like a survival tactic for those who didn't fit in and if you didn't fit in...

Well, you'd get treated like Maya has been treated, although most don't know her backstory or why she's even here, they all seemingly decided they didn't care upon realizing she was not Kook-like and seemed to forget about her, ignoring her when she wasn't around basically acting like she didn't even live on the island and avoiding her when she wasn't.

It was clear that Maya wouldn't be accepted by the Kooks and she didn't care.

She wasn't sure how long she would be here for anyway, she had already been here for two months. She would be lucky if she got to see the end of summer at the Outer Banks.

In the past two months, Maya hadn't spoken to the Kane's much, not for lack of trying, she would tell Ms. Jones when she checked in over the phone, although truthfully Maya hadn't been trying much.

She couldn't try, she told herself and it was somewhat true. The couple were surprisingly busy with work, they had "family" dinners every night and sometimes, if she had the time, Hayley Kane would join Maya for breakfast.

Maya had however gotten close to the Kane family pet. The dog was rarely found away from the girl, often choosing to follow the new human around both the house and just wherever he could.

The school had officially started its summer break yesterday as the weekend began and Maya was surprisingly excited, as any teenager would be. However she was not excited for the same reasons as the other teenage Kooks, she wasn't excited to party all night or hang out with her friends, she was excited to be free.

Free from the schoolwork and the looks thrown her way every day that told Maya (as if she didn't already know) that she did not belong in the Outer Banks, that she was nothing more than an Outcast.

Now that you're all caught up, let's get back to the present.

With school over and the weekend just beginning, Maya decided to meet up with her closest and only friend in the Outer Banks, Layla Adams also known as her childhood friend that she had recently reunited with, to get ice cream to cool her on the hot day.

Following her stubbornly as she walked to the ice cream shop in her worn light bleach blue jean shorts, black spaghetti strap tank top with astrology signs on the back while the front was left blank, and her classic worn pair of black high-top converse, was Zeus, the Kane family dog.

Maya had tried to leave the dog home alone however after arguing with the dog, replying to his stubborn whines and insistent barks as if he was a human, for nearly fifteen minutes she had groaned and given up with a mumble of I'm done fighting with a dog before she walked out the door, not stopping the dog from following her as she had before, the dog had wagged his tail happily as he ran after her, knowing he what won.

When Maya arrived at the ice cream shop, Layla wasn't there yet so, leaving Zeus outside by an empty bench with a few demands of stay which he followed surprisingly well, Maya went inside and ordered herself a plain vanilla cone and Layla her favorite chocolate-dipped cone before heading back to find Layla waiting on the bench she had left Zeus at, petting the dog who wagged his tail, lifting his head as she scratched his head.

"Hey, Layla." Maya called with a grin, the girl looked up and smiled at her friend who handed her the cone.

"Hi, Nikky." Layla replied before taking a bite of the cone.

Maya rolled her eyes as she sat beside her friend. She had told her friend the first time they hung out, and several times after that, that she went by May now but her friend refused, saying it would be their special thing.

After a few minutes of silence as the friends ate their ice cream cones on the hot day, Maya looked around with a raised brow, noticing that all the teens in the surrounding area were all whispering, shooting glances at any adults in the area.

"What's everyone whispering about?" Maya asked curiously as she wiped a bit of vanilla ice cream off the corner of her lip.

Layla hummed before looking around and looking back at her with a shrug. "Probably just talking about the beach keg tonight." She told the girl casually.

"Beach keg?" Maya asked with furrowed brows.

Although beach kegs were a regular thing for the summers in the Outer Banks, Maya didn't about them and Layla reminded herself for the hundredth time since her reunion with her friend that Maya hadn't been in the Outer Banks that long.

"A party for the teens with alcohol on the beach, it's for everyone, kooks, pogues, travelers-" Maya wondered if she was considered a traveler although she knew it didn't quite fit her place on the island, she fit the title they had already given her of Outcast much better, "they have them a lot more during the summer, I guess it's to kick off the summer." Layla explained

Maya hummed as she licked her cone as the ice cream began to melt down the side. "You should go!" Layla beamed.

Maya nearly dropped her ice cream cone and she was sure that if she had been drinking something she would have nearly choked. "What?" She asked her friend with wide eyes.

Layla nodded with an excited grin that immediately told Maya she was doomed. "Yeah! I know it doesn't sound too fun to you," well at least she knew she was talking crazy, Maya thought. "but it's a lot of fun, I'm going and maybe you could make some new friends!"

Maya scoffed. "Yeah right." She took a bite of her cone which was all that was left.

"I'm serious!" Layla insisted. "It's not gonna be full of Kooks, there will be other people too, people you might like better than us Kooks." Layla chuckled. "And besides if you don't go, I'll be all alone out in the dangerous world of teens."

Maya huffed tossing her wrapper in the nearby trash with her paper towel before looking at her friend with a raised brow. "And what do I get out of it?" She questioned crossing her arms.

"An adventure."

꧁꧂

"An adventure." Maya huffed as she repeated her friend's previous words to herself as she stood on the beach alone in her bleached blue jeans, black tank top with a lace collar that held a v shape, her old converse and a black and white flannel that was too big on her, going down to the end of her shorts and falling off of her shoulder. "Yeah right."

Maya looked out at the teens farther down on the beach, already going crazy as they drank their drink to choice; whatever they could get their hands on.

Layla had been right about one thing, Maya mused, it's not just kooks here. She looked at the people on the beach who were clearly not Kooks who seemed to distance themselves from the so-called-Kooks unless they were handing out red cups full of alcohol.

Pogues, the people from the other side, Maya remembers.

There were other people as well who didn't fit in either group.

The travelers, Maya remembered Layla calling them, people who were here for the summer and didn't know what was going on.

Layla wasn't here and she wasn't coming either. She had texted Maya just as Maya arrived at the beach, after walking for nearly ten minutes to get to the right part of the beach mind you, that she had been grounded.

Maya had begrudgingly decided that she couldn't just turn around after walking for ten minutes and decided to stay although she had yet to join the party and quite honestly she didn't want to.

Maya crossed her arms as she continued to watch the party that was going on so close to her yet so far away as it somehow managed to grow crazier with every second that passed and every sip the stupid teenagers took.

"Hey, stranger." An unfamiliar male voice called suddenly causing Maya to jump, her eyes wide as she turned to see who it was, her arms dropping to her side as she caught sight of a teen boy about her age with dirty blonde hair and mischief in his blue eyes.

The boy had a smirk on his face that Maya instantly knew rarely left and fit the boy's personality well.

"Who are you?" Maya asked cautiously, crossing her arms again.

The boy's smirk grew as he took a step closer to her. "I'm hurt you haven't heard of me?" He said dramatically putting his hands to his chest as if wounded before chuckling and extending his hand, "I'm JJ Maybank, the best pogue you'll ever know and the hottest too." The boy winked at the girl he didn't even know making her scoff.

"You don't even know me and you're trying to flirt with me?" She asked raising her brow at the boy.

"Well," The boy, JJ Maybank as he had introduced himself, took another step closer to her which Maya watched closely. "I want to get to know you better...?" The boy trailed off in silent question that Maya understood with ease.

JJ Maybank, the best and supposedly hottest Pogue on the island, wants to know her name.

Maya smirked.

_Game on_ , she thought.

"You haven't heard of me?" She asked in an offended tone, mimicking his previous actions of hurt, "I'm the Outcast of the island," She said dramatically, her sarcasm showing just how bored she was with the entire thing as well as showing the amusement the boy had brought her, "I am Maya Robins!"

Suddenly, she turned stern as she lifted a finger like a mother would do to scold her child. "But you call me that and you're dead." She warned him threateningly.

JJ chuckled, not at all scared by the threat. "And what should I call you?" He asked curiously with a raised brow.

"You can call me May." She told him.

JJ nodded taking another step closer to her without her noticing. "Well, May," JJ exaggerated her name with a smirk, "Wanna get to know each other a bit better," He suggested, "You know, somewhere else."

Maya pursed her lips staying silent as if she was thinking about it before suddenly she raised his hand and...

**_SMACK!_ **

Her hand landed on his cheek leaving with a sting and a mark of where her hand had been.

"Wanna try that again Maybank?" She asked with a raised brow as if daring him.

JJ stayed silent looking the girl over, his smirk nowhere to be found before he smiled, a genuine smile despite the sting of the mark she had left on his skin that shocked Maya, whatever reaction she had expected after slapping the boy for his rude and rather blunt approach, this was certainly not it.

What had shocked Maya even more than the grin on his face was the words that spilled from his mouth with a certain ease that showed he was telling the truth. "Oh, I like you."

꧁ 𝟸,𝟷𝟹𝟻 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂


End file.
